Mistletoe
by Azma
Summary: Hinata goes to a christmas party to celebrate christmas and her birthday. But what does Naruto have in store for her? NaruHina


**Zack: Hey guys!!!! This one-shot is NaruHina, that I was thinking about. I hope you like it!!!**

**Underneath The Mistletoe**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

Hinata walked through the village, torwards the acadamy. The Rookie Nine (Sasuke didn't leave the leaf) and team Guy had a tradition. Every Christmas Eve, the genins would go to the acadamy and celebrate it together. They would get everybody a gift which was difficult to do, due to money and figuring out the perfect gift for each other. Hinata looked at her bag to make sure she brought all the gifts.

Naruto: Hand Made Ramen Bowl

Sakura: Cherry Colored Hair Clip

Sasuke: A bag of homemade cookies

Shino: New Sunglasses

Kiba: A CD Player with Cd's of his favorite bands (If they don't have that stuff, too bad.)

Shikamaru: A super soft pillow

Choji: A year pass to the rib place

Ino: A new skirt

Neji: (Same As Sasuke (Don't Blame Me!!! It's tough thinking of a gift for them)

Lee: A new spandex suit

TenTen: A set of limited edition kunai

Hinata softly smiled as she continued to walk to the acadamy. She looked around. No one was in the playground.

'Must be inside.' Hinata thought as she continued into the building. She went straight to Iruka's classroom. She smiled when she saw everyone was there. She saw the christmas tree at the corner with all of the gifts. Hinata went and put down the presents and went to talk with everyone.

"Hey Hinata!! Merry Christmas!!!!" Ino shouted with glee in her voice.

"Me-Merry Christmas Ino-san." Hinata said with a soft smile. Everyone greeted each other. Afterwards, Naruto stepped up.

"Is it time to open the christmas presents?"

"NO!!!" Naruto frowned.

"Remember? Hinata's birthday is on the 27th. We celebrate it at the same time. But her birthday first." Sakura said.

"Oh yeah....." Naruto said. He'd forgotten about it. Then it hit him. Hinata's birthday gift!!! He'd forgotten all about it!!! How was he gonna make up for it!? Naruto thought for a bit, then figured it out. Naruto turned to Sakura.

"Hey Sakura. I gotta go get something. I'll be right back." Before Sakura could reply, Naruto ran out the door. Sakura sighed.

'Must've forgotten Hinata's gift at home. Ah Well.' Sakura thought. With that thought, she ran torwards Hinata to wish her a happy birthday.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto ran into a special shop, his mind remembering the reason he came here. He walked up to the shop owner.

"Excuse me?" The woman turned to see Naruto at her counter.

"Hello. Can I help you with something Naruto?" The lady asked.

"Yea. I need something."

"Okay then. What is it?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hinata smiled at everyone. Everyone, but Naruto. She turned to Sakura.

"Sakura, where's Naruto-kun?" Sakura looked torwards her.

"He had to go get something. Probably forgot you're gift at home." Sakura knew that Naruto had forgotten Hinata's birthday, but she didn't want to admit it. Hinata nodded, and looked at her birthday gifts.

Sasuke had gotten her a necklace with a pale diamond on it. Sakura had gotten her a lilac hairclip. Ino had gotten some perfume. Kiba and Shino had combined their money together and bought her a locket made of diamond. Inside was a picture of team 8. (There's obviously more, but I don't wanna waste my time with it all)

She smiled until she looked at the door. Still no Naruto. Hinata sighed, knowing that Naruto most likely forgot about her birthday. She looked down, a frown on her face. Until......

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY HINATA!!!!" Naruto yelled, from behind the door. Everyone looked to see, the door remained shut.

"Uhhhh..... Can someone open the door? My hands are kinda full." Sasuke muttered something that sounded like, "What could he possibly have that he can't open the door?" His answer was right in his face. Looking him straight in the face was a cake the size of the christmas tree. Everyone had lost their will to speak. Naruto walked in carefully, trying not to wreck the cake. He placed it down infront of Hinata to see her reaction. Hinata didn't say anything.

"You like it?" Naruto asked.

"..."

"Hinata?"

"..."

"You don't like it?" Naruto asked frowning.

"O-Oh! I l-love i-i-it N-N-Naruto-K-Kun." Hinata said, hugging Naruto, while resisting the urge to faint. Naruto smiled.

"Well, that's just the cake. Wait till you see your gift. Though I'll give it to you later." Naruto said. Lee ran around the room.

"Oh, How is the youthfulness in the air!!! I love it!!!" Lee yelled with fire in his eyes.

"Shut up Lee." Everyone said. Lee's head fell down.

"Oh the unyouthfulness in you is strong." Lee said, moving his head up, "But if I can't handle it I'll run around the village three times backwards. And if I can't do that, I'll run around the leaf 10 times on my hands. And if I can't do that, I'll....."

"SHUT UP LEE!!!" Everyone yelled. After Lee finally shut up, Choji turned to the cake.  
"Can we eat the cake now?" Everyone nodded with a smile on their face. After about 30 minutes, everyone was stuffed and there was still half of the cake left.

"Ugh. So......Much......Cake......" Choji said (Which is funny considering he's so fat. Choji: IM BIG BONED!!!!!! Zack: Sure you are.). Choji took everyone's groan as agreement to his comment. Naruto stood up.

"Time to open the christmas presents!!" Naruto yelled. As if nothing happened, they ambushed the tree. Everyone was opening their gifts. Hinata had opened all of her gifts when she realized that Naruto hadn't given her a christmas gift. She turned to Naruto.

"You didn't get me a present." Hinata said frowning.

"Yes I did. Follow me." Naruto said. Hinata gave him a curious look, but shrugged it off and went to catch up with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto led Hinata down the hall. Hinata truly had no idea what was going on. Finally they stopped near the exit.

"So w-why did you bring me down h-h-here?" Hinata asked. All Naruto did was point up. Hinata followed the point and saw why he brought her here. Above them, was a mistletoe. Before Hinata could respond, Naruto pressed his lips against her own. The kiss was passionate and soft. It lasted a total of 60 seconds before they pulled away.

Hinata blushed furiously. Naruto only smiled.

"Merry Christmas, Hinata." With those words, Naruto kissed her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Zack: I hope you guys like it. I decided to try a one-shot. And I decided to do it about christmas.**


End file.
